garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem
Hazmat's GarouMUSH logs tagged "salem" Formerly Known As Grey One, Thomas Grey, Dark One, el Diablo, Thunder's Wrath, Rade Andreas Popovic Past Packs The Crew, Havoc, Synthesis, unnamed Shadow Lord pack pre-MUSH. General Info Jack Salem has been a member of the Sept for about a decade and a half, and to say that he has a checkered past is something of an understatement. The rumor is that he used to be a Ronin and an Ahroun, and though he's with the Glass Walkers now, his Shadow Lord heritage is painfully obvious to any Garou who looks at him. He's been Satired at least once in his life (though it happened away from St. Claire), and once was punished under Voice Of The Jackal. He is a known Charach, though that news is now very many years old and the Judgement for it happened at another Sept. He is well-known to be a hellishly effective fighter whose frenzies can be fatal; more than one Garou has died when Salem is under the grip of his Rage. He is unapologetically urrah, though for a Glass Walker sometimes seems more interested in old technology than new. He almost single-handedly turned an abandoned five-story wreck into a liveable space which is currently used by the Glass Walkers and other members of the Sept. He's been a repo man in the past and seems to have a knack for maintaining and repairing old cars. He's been knocking around St. Claire a good long time and knows it better than most. Also, his knowledge of Sept history is profound. Perhaps the most unusual thing about him is his age. Born in 1973, Salem was in his middle-thirties when, in 2010, he disappeared without a trace. When he returned a month later, he was thirty years older and had collected a vast number of new battlescars, many of them years old. He was very closed-mouthed about it, sharing only brief information about what he'd experienced, and that only to his packmates in The Crew and a few other close friends. He'd lived those years, as he once told Kevin angrily, but more than that he wouldn't say. He vanished again for a while in 2015, choosing to accompany Kavi Bhaskar on a task that would prove the other's worth to Stag. When he returned, he was alone and had been de-aged to thirteen years old. Salem is displeased with this new development and blames the Fae, though he claims to have little to no memory of what happened to him and Kavi on their ill-fated trip. And now he's no longer scarred. At all. Some Garou may look askance at this, but in regards to the human world, he's less recognizable and no longer looks like an emergency case for Child Protective Services. A friend asked him recently if he plans to do anything new or different with his new life and the new time he has. It was a good question, but in truth he's not sure he's got an answer to that yet. Rank Info * Arrived in St Claire a Cliath. * Successfully challenged Susan Tempered-Blade for Fostern in 2003. * Satired for Charach at Hundred Stars Sept in 2005. * Successfully challenged Camille for Fostern in 2011. * Promoted to Adren in late 2011 during winter solstice event that increased the power of many other Garou worldwide. Gifts Rank 1: Agroculture, City Running, Control Simple Machine, Cooking, Master of Fire, Persuasion, Resist Pain, Scent of the True Form, Skyscraper Vision, Smell of Man, Truth of Gaia Rank 2: Cybersenses, Strength of Purpose Rank 3: Calm the Savage Beast, Cowing the Bullet, Intrusion, Sense Balance, Weak Arm Rites Level 0: Swarm Song Level 1: Rite of Cleansing, Rite Of Talisman Dedication, Rite of Wounding, Rite of the Questing Stone Level 2: Rite Of Renunciation, Rite Of Passage, Voice Of The Jackal Level 3: Satire Rite Gallery 2015-12-01_16.21.05.jpg Category:Glass Walkers Category:Philodox Category:Present PCs Category:Homid Category:Charach Category:Adren Category:Renunciate